greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Gregg (Soul Contractor) Abilities
Stats HP: 5 DEF: 1 = 1 Defense = 1 Health Point lost when hit. SPD: 50+ Intelligence: 500+ _____________________________________________________________________________________ Main Ability: Contracting and Deals. Contract: Gregg can create and enforce any type of contract/pact with absolutely anything, even with himself; dictating every condition therein, including qualifiers in the event one-or-more of the parties would - or even could - somehow break the contract/pact. The conditions imposed by the contact/pact are absolute; and will always, inevitably, come to pass, no matter the conditions so dictated. The contract/pact cannot be negated, nullified or undone by any exterior force or being, save by the user. ''' Gregg can give a person a power, an object of power or change nearly any event within their power to something as trivial as transporting them to a location or as simple as knowledge on something. Other uses include being Gregg's servant till they die or something as extreme as giving them a plot coupon. Gregg can also create his own contract granting something within a contract's payment being as no payment. Gregg can take anything from a contracted client be it their powers, emotions, memory, soul or event in their past or future and maybe even someone connected to the client who they can choose to make him or her their servant. The contract can be fulfilled by doing some task or arduous payment. Gregg can bend the agreement to his own desires limited only by his power and therefore he can change the contracted into a monster as a way to give them a power. As long the agreement didn't say they could not perform a certain action their restraints are somewhat relative. Gregg an also simply agree to grant the person what they want without telling them what their payment is or when they will pay it. This also allows Gregg the ability to give a person a power, or gain a power, or change an event through an agreement. Includes Power Bestowal, Self-Power Bestowal and Wish Granting. '''Gregg can manipulate contracts, oaths and/or pacts, including the conditions, rules, what the recipient bestows, etc. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Wish Granting: Gregg can grant wishes of others or himself, manifesting the desires of others and themselves into reality and make someones wildest dreams come true.' Gregg MOSTLY only does this if a Contract is completed.' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Weaknesses with Contract Abilities * Even Gregg himself are subject to the conditions even he imposes. * Target has to be willing to accept the conditions in order for it to be a true contract. * Wishes may come with a price. * Person that signed the contract must be issued a command or wish to activate their power. * Gregg has to be persistent about the wishes the person wants after completing the contract. * Wishes may be restricted by rules. Most often "no wishing for more wishes" or Omnipotence. * User may not be able to grant their own wishes and, by extension, those of another wish-granting being. * Dependent on Gregg, wishes may have loopholes and twists. * Wishes may not come out the way the wisher wished for. * Wishes may be literal. Example: if someone wished for a monster truck, the truck will act as a monster. Wishes that involve physical transformations, such as multiple organs, may be painful for target. * Weak against Wish Negation. * May be incapable of creating life, limited to shaping existing ones, or transporting existing ones to the location of the user or wisher. * The extent of the wishes may extend only to one person, often either the person wishing, or another person if the wish is meant to affect someone else. * If the payment is the power source, then it is used to make contract happen (Souls). * Destroying the contract will nullify and destroy/remove the power given. * User can only give power or gain powers within their limits. * To receive any payment the person who signed the contract may need a lot of power. * The person who signed the contract must follow the nearly unbreakable rules of the contract not filled with loopholes, in which they can exploit to their own ends. * There is small chance of a loophole being created in the agreement by a low level signer. * Payment may be paid at a later point as agreed upon in the contract. * Payment can be anything even things yet to come. * Payment can be transferred to a third party if Gregg agrees to it (knowingly or not). * May be more conditions to the deal than expected or wanted. * Breaking a contract will come at a cost, for the user. They just might have to deal with Gregg themselves ________________________________________________________________________________ Self Abilities Regeneration Factor: Gregg can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging. The rate and amount of healing vary widely; Gregg can regrow missing limbs, the limb does not need to be put back in place for rapid regeneration. Gregg is generally in very good physical shape, as his body are constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting Gregg nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. At higher levels, Gregg can regenerate not just his cellular tissues, but also his DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives Gregg immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as providing a form of self-sustenance, foregoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. If advanced enough, the ability will cause his body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality. Which it already has. ''' '''Absolute Respawning: Gregg instantly comes back after death, flawlessly and infinitely, meaning that he retain all aspects and pieces of himself when he respawns, including his memories, personality, experiences, consciousness, soul, body, and even clothing he was wearing, etc. Even if his soul is somehow destroyed/harmed/taken, he will respawn with it returned and unharmed. Gregg will respawn no matter what state/condition he was/were in, in a perfectly healthy state, negating any and all diseases and conditions, respawning possibly at the closest position to the previous death, but this may also be in a specific place. Flash Step: Gregg can perform a burst of speed that allows him to move so fast it appears as if he have teleported (in some cases, Gregg actually does teleport short distances), Gregg can sustain only short dashes. In most cases he is able to maneuver at high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they step on. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off-speed, get away from a fight, etc. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Unique Self Abilities Automatic Infinite Dodging: Gregg possesses reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this, he can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Gregg can flawlessly coordinate his movements, automatically achieving maximum efficiency in any action. Gregg possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. He can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. This also has allowed Gregg to have drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Because Gregg's body moves without the use of his "brain" he are free to strategize and can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. The reflexes can enhance Gregg's physical speed to react faster than the eye can see. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against Gregg. He does however, dodge manually, all the time. HE does dodge automatically all the time. The only time he dodges automatically is only if he is being barraged by more things than he can handle. Gregg dodges with his hands behind his back down to his waist, as if a king, just to make others mad. ''' '''Pocket Dimension: Gregg possesses a pocket dimension, a small personal world in which Gregg has absolute control over its aspects. Gregg is able to plan, design and create complex labyrinths and mazes. This power can also serve as a prison and torture system where the victim wonders aimlessly until death. The labyrinths can even hold many traps or other creatures to hunt down and kill Gregg's prey or target. Gregg can also put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping and can summon them back with relative ease. Invisibility: Gregg can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. Gregg can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Gregg can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others.' Gregg can render himself unseen and unfindable by anything while invisible, making him unable to be visually, physically, conceptually, etc. detected by any means including magic, technology, divine beings, etc.' Camouflage: Gregg can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of the surrounding background to avoid optical perception. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Combat Abilities Automatic Infinite Dodging: Gregg possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this, he can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Gregg can flawlessly coordinate his movements, automatically achieving maximum efficiency in any action. Gregg possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. He can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. This also has allowed Gregg to have drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Because Gregg's body moves without the use of his "brain" he are free to strategize and can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. The reflexes can enhance Gregg's physical speed to react faster than the eye can see. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against Gregg. Gregg dodges with his hands behind his back down to his waist, as if a king, just to make others mad. Demonic Strength: Gregg is able to go toe-to-toe with satan himself. Any level of weight Gregg needs to lift or move is irrelevant as his body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass. Self Made Combat: Gregg is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with his own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. Gregg can also become unworldly skilled in his use of weaponry. Gregg possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, that far surpass other beings of other verses. Gregg's skills may be innate, honed or both. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Depending on the situation, Gregg may be specialized on specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening. Gregg's combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterward, making Gregg one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Death Countering: Gregg can perform a counter-attack that not only protect him from all forms of attack but also, at the same time, return to his enemy an unblockable attack, and in almost all cases, instantly kills the enemy. Claw Extension: Gregg is able to extend the length of his fingers turning them into extremely sharp claws to varying degrees. In some cases, this creates a sort-of invisible edge, while in all cases, the fingers stretch into long claws. Tentacle Extension: Gregg can generate black tentacles from his back, on others or any other surface. He always summons 4 tentacles on his back, but the max number is 15 tentacles. Tentacle Combat: Gregg is able to utilize his tentacles and tentacle-like appendages with his physical combat, capable of strangling his opponents, throwing them, impaling them or crushing them, just being hit with one of Gregg's tentacles can cause huge damage. Absolute Assassinations Skills: Gregg possesses transcendent skill in the art of assassination, he can dispatch any target regardless of strength, status (even immortal or undead) and distance without a struggle, covering or not leaving any tracks. Gregg only does this if someone is in his way, or if someone breaks a Contract. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Other Abilities Possession: Gregg can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing the targets motor functions and senses. Gregg does not have to leave his own body for this to take place, as he just simply has to grab them, before he glows dark grey and fades into the targets mind. Teleportation: Gregg can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. Transformations "Liquid" Form: Gregg can morph his body into a black liquid state. Gregg's transformed liquid form is anatomically identical to his normal form, his clothes, hood, and boots turn into the liquid, and the only thing that doesn't turn to liquid is his Comedy Mask. Alternately, Gregg can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Shadow Form: In this state, Gregg is made up of or can transform his body completely into darkness/shadows. Gregg's transformed form is anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of darkness/shadows, in which case, is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, Gregg can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. The user can assume a two-dimensional form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into the darkness/shadows completely, or even teleport through. Chaos Form: In this St is made up of or can transform their body completely into chaos/chaotic matter/energy. Users transformed form can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of chaos, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Chaos flowing through Gregg's "body", fortifying his "cells", "bones" and "muscles". His power in this form is mostly focused to his body and while he gains some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. If Gregg manages to power up to his Full-Formed Chaos Form, He will be completely formed of chaos, without anything truly left from his physical form. Gregg gains impressive control over his form and vast capacity to expel chaotic matter/energy in various ways. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Stronger Forms Redlid Form: '''Redlid Gregg appears as his original appearance, but being slightly taller, slightly malformed, and showing his "skeletal" figure being his ribs, with his "skin" covered in a dark-red substance resembling a sludge like tar. His head highly resembles that of the original form. obscuring his "eyes". His really sharp toothy cheshire grin reaching up to where his ears would be, with 10 rows "teeth". As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly somewhat flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, possibly referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features. Endless dark-red liquid streams down from him whenever he's running, idle or walking, making it hard to see him. Redlid Gregg's right arm is slightly longer and bulkier and has a huge five finger hand that has extremely sharp and long fingers, completely different than his left, looking more monster and less human. His left arm is normal, but his left hand has four fingers, while his right hand has five. His feet are also mismatched: his left foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the right is just a dark red claw foot with 3 huge sharp toes, like a hawk, which gives him a limp. He induces endless wisps of reddish smoke. Gregg in this form, has no soul, which could explain his murderous behavior, and as such, he has no proper emotions. Additionally, he never learned how to socialize due to the lack of time being not able to meet other people, preventing him from socializing with anyone or anything. With a lack of his normal intelligence, he is also not capable of speaking words being able to speak basic words, but is mostly only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and grunts. Redlid Gregg has an unnatural ability to cover areas with dark red liquid-masses and make redlid rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. These liquid-like masses turn out to be strong enough to kill the group enemies nearby, as Redlid Gregg showed a cold apathy toward homeless people that stole things from people who walked down they're alleyway downtown.. While Redlid Gregg can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging from walls with Redlid-substances, he possesses a unique ability to optionally transform into his larger, stronger, and fearsome monster, known as Beast Gregg. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Beast Gregg: This powerful form of Gregg is far more intimidating, larger, and is almost entirely dark red in color. Comparing to his original form, the shape of this monstrosity is almost symmetrical. While having completely absent eyes, the beast's enlarged head lost a lot of all traits with a wide mouth having three rows of extremely fierce sharp teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, a head like a Xenomorph, except instead of the end of the head being round, it's a sharp spike. He now has broader blade-shaped spines on the back. The upper structure is larger, the shoulders are more stretched and sporting a long spike on each both elbows, chest covered with tiny needle-like thorns, and as well surprisingly large arms he uses as legs, with gnarly large hands each possessing five long clawed fingers. His lower body is much smaller than his upper torso as his legs and lower chest are very lanky. His feet, however, are still asymmetrical but changed differently; his feet are both extremely underdeveloped so much it ends nothing else than a stubby spike. He attains a more ferocious animal-like behavior, with his movement, as well as his fighting techniques, seem to be similar to gorillas, in that he uses mainly only his right arm to damage things and moves by knuckle-walking while walking with his massive arms that are much needed due to his small yet still-deformed legs. His ability to spread redlid masses for his surrounding is absent, but Beast Gregg is still capable of teleporting through walls at a faster speed randomized. Almost anyone in the way WILL die in a single hit when getting run over by him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Weapon: Gregg's Scythe Info: Gregg's scythe is a weapon that is able to shift into different forms that allows Gregg to use it in different ways every time it changes its form when Gregg makes it. Possibly Gregg's best-known weapon, which is mostly used weapon to attack his foes when he decides its needed. Also, Gregg can use it to destroy or throwback enemy projectiles. Gregg can wield his scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. The Scythe cannot be broken, stolen, or destroyed. The scythe is imbued incredible demonic power and is so heavy it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power when Gregg sees that happen. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the damage level of health that empowers it, it can either be capable of small yet efficient feats or possess power that is capable of controlling vast forces of the demonic plane. ''' '''Capabilities Absolute Attacking: '''Gregg can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, countered, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor, and immunity. This is not dependent on physical factors like strength but is instead based on the properties of the attack. '''Absolute Piercing: The Scythe can pierce through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against it. The attack can pierce down opponents of any form, whether the target be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. The attack can affect the target no matter what it is, as it is an omnipresent attack that can pierce through all timeline and parallel dimensions, and even Gregg's Pocket Dimension. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it pierces past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The Scythe can pierce through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as oppose to a normal piercing attack which would allow them to simply reform. Absolute Slicing: The Scythe can cut through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against, as the scythe cuts almost anything clean in half or open. The attack can cut down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it cuts past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The Scythe can slash through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as opposed to a normal cut which would simply allow them to reform. Explosions: Gregg can create explosions that can destroy absolutely anything and everything, with almost everything being able to do nothing to defend against it. ( DME ) Dark Magic Enhancement: Gregg has the ability to amplify the weapon's attack damage releasing a black, smoke-like energy with a dark red outline one the blade of the scythe. Deflection: The Scythe is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from Gregg. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as an offensive technique by redirecting the deflected attacks against others, or even against the original attacker. ____________________________________________________________________________ Incomplete State: ATK: 50 DME ATK: 100 Blocking and Reflection Damage Reduction: 50% ' '(50/50 chance to reduce damage from attacks) Moves Scythe Slash Scythe Barrage Scythe Cutter Scythe Throw _____________________________________________________________________________________ Complete State: ATK: 500 DME ATK: 1,000 Blocking and Deflection Damage Reduction: 100% (Guaranteed no damage and send attack back to target when blocking or deflecting) Moves Scythe Slash Scythe Barrage Scythe Boomerang Throw _____________________________________________________________________________________ Dual Edge State: ''' '''ATK: 1,000 DME ATK: 1,500 Blocking and Deflection Damage Reduction: 1,000% ' '(Guaranteed no damage and sending back attack to target when deflecting or blocking) ''' _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Gregg's Weaknesses Although Gregg is one of the strongest entities, he does have his weaknesses. * One is his arrogance, believing he’s invincible because he can’t die, but he can still take damage, despite not being able to die. Another is his blind decision making on who stays alive and who doesn’t. * some of his power seems to be restricted by his contracts, since he couldn't steal somethings soul until they signed the contract. * Gregg is frailer than other beings, only taking five hits to defeat. Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. * Gregg may need to focus his attack force to do the required damage. * While Gregg's strength may seem it has no limit, it doesn't guarantee that Gregg is completely Invulnerable and may instead just be highly durable. * Those with Absolute Defense or with an equal amount of strength can possibly nullify the impact of the Gregg's blows. * May not be able to harm users of Absolute Invulnerability. * Without proper restraint, Gregg could possibly destroy his surroundings, usually from the shockwaves he creates from his scythe. * Gregg may not be able to control or use his full strength. * Though Gregg's level of stamina is limitless, his durability may not be, meaning Gregg can still take damage and be killed if his body takes enough damage.